And Before Their Eyes
by ThatisneverThat
Summary: What does Gwen think of her closest people, what would she be thinking... if she was dying? Torchwood fan fic set before the end of series 2.


**This is set in the middle of series 2. Obviously Gwen didn't really die, but the idea came to me of what she would think when she did. This is just a one-shot. **

* * *

><p><em>The cold night wrapped around Gwen as she fell. Thoughts began rushing through her head, she didn't even realise you could think so much during a 40ft drop, it didn't even feel that scary…<em>

Does your life really flash before your eyes? Maybe you just think about whether it does? Why am I wasting my time wondering if I'm about to see my life? I've got seconds left… I can see Jack watching me fall, staring with distress in his eyes as he struggles to think of something he can do to save me. It's too late Jack, I'm falling now and I'm only human so there's no way you can save me. Jack cares too much, that's his problem; he tries not to, probably reckons it cramps his style or something, but it makes Jack Jack. The first time I met him he was chasing a weevil, my first alien… and my last. The most common alien that Torchwood fights, the man in the mask… Ha, I was so unbelieving at the start; unbelieving of the being that just knocked me off a roof. Jack's still staring… Captain Jack, a good man, the best. He's done a lot for me, gave me this job, the best job in the world. If it wasn't for Jack I'd not have seen so many amazing things, not realised how huge we are in such a small world… and I'd certainly never have been in so much danger. I trust that man with my life… more than I trust Rhys sometimes…

_It seemed like she was falling forever and ever. Gwen looked around her; she can only have been what… a quarter of the way down? And yet it felt she'd been falling for minutes, not seconds…_

Oh my gosh Rhys… that carefree ranty Rhys that I love with all my heart. He's not going to know the truth, I swore I'd tell him sometime, when I could find the right time. They'll make up some lie about an accidental shooting with some criminal… or being pushed off whilst trying to arrest some dangerous bloke. My own husband won't know the truth about how I died, about half my life! I can't do that to him, it's not fair… but then there's not much I can do now is there? I've tried to shout at them, but they obviously can't hear me. All of them are just watching me fall, all showing their different ways of coping.

Toshiko is standing right at the edge, crying I think… probably blaming herself. She shouldn't, we all know what risk we're putting ourselves under, she just told me to go over there, and she was right, I'd have done the same. If she was beside me right now she's be giving me some scientific explanation as to why this seems to be taking forever, I can't help but chuckle really – Tosh has her own type of humour. She's the brains of the team really, not the sort of person you'd expect to be a brave fighter but she's surprisingly strong! Toshiko Sato, you'll be a brave soldier, and you should not let this hang on your shoulders…

_Everything was getting quieter as Gwen fell further, the darkness was getting thicker and the ground was getting closer. Thoughts continued to rush through her head as the fall made her feel weaker and weaker, she knew there was not long left, and she needed to make the most of it. _

I can remember that first day, when I walked in pretending to be delivering pizza and they all pretended I wasn't there… Owen was the first to crack, like ever he was completely impatient. It's strange really, that he became the person I got close too first, and it was great for a while, before I realised how stupid I was being. Still, I bloody love that man… Ha, I remember him telling me once 'For a lovely girl you've got a really dirty mouth' ah he's so right. But Owen will always be Owen; he'll always be that cynical guy who loves pizza, bear and sex. He'll always make jokes about completely inappropriate things and flirt with every girl around, that won't change. Of course he'll be upset about this, about me dying, about the fall… about everything really, but just like Jack he'll try and hide it in his own way; probably by joking around or sarcastic comments. Either way, it'll be the same old Owen that we love, and I'll miss that...

Infact, I'll miss the whole team, my second family. But the team would never be complete without Ianto and his sophisticated suits. Promoted from office boy, he's pretty good you know? Secretly I think I'll miss him more than you probably think, he's got his own little shy way of doing things and of course he makes the best coffee you've ever known, you couldn't ask for more really.

So I'm falling, and I'm so close to death, and yet I can't help but think I've had the best life anyone could ask for. For years I've been loved, cherished and cared for by Rhys, I thought I was in the perfect job with the police but then Torchwood turned up. Ever since then I've been the happiest girl alive, and it's those people that I would never have been able to enjoy myself. The ground is getting closer now, so I guess this is it. I'll miss you all, more than you could imagine. I know you've been listening; I guess I just pretended you weren't to make it all more real. Goodbye guys, and please, tell Rhys I love him…

"_Goodbye Gwen… we all love you…" Jack spoke through the comms system, having no idea if Gwen will hear or indeed how she managed to tell them all so much. She was right, as usual, about how they all were. The team stood, all unable to move, watching as she fell her final few metres to what they knew would be her death. There was nothing any of them could do, and they'd got used to not trying by now. If they'd moved then she'd have hit the ground before they could get down anyway and by not moving they were all feeling guilty, it was a lose lose situation. _

_Gwen hit the ground, letting out a small scream as she did, before letting out her last breath.  
>"Gwen Elizabeth Cooper, Torchwood officer 571, you are so brave…" Tosh said under her breath. Everyone looked at each other, just agreeing with what had been said before they started to walk away in their usual formation, minus one, there was a noticeable gap and that would stick with them forever.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own any of the characters etc. I hope you enjoyed it, please review :)<strong>


End file.
